1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of battery packs and adapters for high intensity search lights and the features by which they are locked and sealed to the light head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High intensity handheld or mounted lights, such as flashlights, headlamps, weapon lamps, fire rescue lamps, helmet lights, law enforcement lights and similar devices must be rugged, well-built, reliable and usable in demanding environmental conditions and abusive handling without failure or degradation of performance. In the case of lights, which are battery powered or coupled to power adapters, the connection to the battery pack and adapter must similarly be rugged, well-built, easily manipulated and reliable in strenuous environments that may include water, fluids, sand, dust and other particulate debris.
What is needed is a design for a battery pack or power adapter for a lighting head that fulfills the above demands.